The Day You Raise- TFA
by HexThe21stQueenofOctober
Summary: We see who Bumblebee's parents are, and kick ass while we do it! No one complain about the poor writing in this, I wrote this back in 2012, before I had 3 other people check this stuff with me. Non-yaoi, family, kind of fluffy, and a little gore if you squint really, really hard.


Universe: TFA

Characters: Bumblebee, All-Spark, Megatron, Optimus Prime Team, Sentinels Team, Cons

Warnings: maybe bloody (if you squint like really, really hard), and that's basically it.

Summary: We see who Bumblebee's parents are and kick Megatron's aft while we're at it

* * *

That day was the day she dreaded, begged Primus not to do, to not take them, but it was a waste of her breath, the day she gave her sparkling to her mate and watched them disappear through the now dark world of her Cybertronian form. It was the darkest time for her. They were gone her mate, the last of the original 13 Primes, that fought Unicron, Electroniss Prime, died from fighting in the war she had caused, and his old age. But her heir, her son, lived on.

She was lost to the stars to never see her child grow up to the fine Warrior she knew he could be. The day that space-bridge repair team found her she nearly frosted them with joy at the sight of the small yellow mini-bot. Her son had come back she could feel the gold energy waves slither and ripple around his spark; she felt the soul of her mate gracefully wrap around him in pride of how their son had grown and adapted to Cybertron. She wanted to hug him in her silver arms but she knew she couldn't, not now. Then something attacked them then it went dark again like the last light went out, her son was either gone or out cold.

When the light came back on she was sighing in relive her last light was not gone and it was stronger than before. For nearly 5 earth months she learned many things; they were on earth, the war had ended, her son never made the Elite Guard -which she was somewhat grateful for- and her son's name,

Bumblebee.

She watched and watched until one day the light of her son the last light in her life had dimmed to a light that was nearly non-existent, she feared her son was going to die but the light stayed alive and even grew a little. He was fighting for his life, she knew now was the time to reach him and tell him not to stop.

* * *

Bumblebee was pail, his yellow was fading, but his optics remained their brilliant blue(maybe brighter) and basicly dripping with rage, as he fought stasis. His chest bleed, gushing black inky blood as he stared up at Megatron with more hate then pain. His sword was thrown to the farthest corner of the room. His leader, Opitmus Prime, and the great tyrant looked at him in complete shock as the mini-bot clutched his wound, standing on his two feet, he stood their with nothing to say. The rest of the Cons' and his team were in another place entirely. He was staring at Megatron on the outside, while on the inside he was talking with her, The All-Spark.

It was a bright blue sky with white clouds under their feet the All-Spark stared at him with a look of worry; she was sliver and grey with dark blue optics with snake slit pupils. After a moment or two he spoke, "Where am I," she didn't answer straight away.

"Bumblebee, I am the All-Spark. Don't worry you are not dead, far from it actually," she said the last part with a small smile before going serious again, "Bumblebee I'm your mother and this might be hard to understand at this very moment considering you need to kill that behemoth outside in the next 10seconds, so will continue this later. So right now I will help you but you need to do this exactly," and with that she walked over and whispered in his audio. Bee was frozen at the moment from this being shot at him in possibly the worst moment ever, but when he heard the word 'scythe' in the whisper he was listening to every word.

Back with the scene of everyone in shock he did what he was told, he opened his mouth and said with hate dripping from his words, "I'm not that easily killed," a pause in his words came when he felt a cold rod in his right hand he looked to his hand in his hand was a long silver rod, and at the very end was a long blue blade with tints of silver and gold. He smiled as he caught sight of Optimus a couple feet behind him still in shock, before he turned his attention back to Megatron and saying nice and loud for him to hear.

"I won't die until this war does, along with you."

And then he swung. The long piece of metal went right into the tyrant's chest, breaking the metal and, crushing his spark chamber. As the scythe cut deep, just a 1centimeter off from sinking into his spark. A long moment turned to hours, no one moved, until the rest of the team came through a doorway to just catch seeing a shock Optimus straight in front of them. Before turning to the left to see Megatron bleeding from where the scythe impaled him which continued into Bumblebee's hand as he clutched his bleed spark now starting to fall slightly out of his plating and into his hand as it continued to beat a steady rhythm.

The moment ended when Bumblebee pulled the scythe out to see Megatron stumble backwards, hit the wall behind him and slide down staining his blood on the wall. Blitzwing and Lugnut ran in at that moment to see their leader stained in blood. Bumblebee turned and walked away dragging the scythe across the ground as he somewhat slumped up to Optimus then fell into his leaders arms, saying when Optimus caught him, "I'm tired, can we go home now?" falling in a much needed nap.

Everything went dark, then light as he looked around in the blue sky lying on the clouds as the All-Spark came, leaning over to look down at him with a smile plated on her face, "How'd it go," she said as if she knew the answer already, which she probably did.

"Never mind I already know, because my amazing son takes mostly after his father." Yep she already knew, he turned his head to stare up at her with a puzzled look. He still didn't understand who she was. So he asked the possible stupid question.

"Quick question, who are you?" He said plain and simple.

She stared at him for a moment before speaking, "I'm the All-Spark remember, Bumblebee. You also have a bad memory like father." He pondered her words for a moment before replying.

"Your not the All-Spark, your too lay back, I mean- I'm not saying your not the A-All-Spark it's just- what I mean is ah um ah!" he stammered trying to rephrase his words. The tall silver femme just chuckled, and shook her head with that same smile.

"Walk with me, Bumblebee" she said, the bright white light making it seem as if long, out-stretched, white wings that he could only describe as angel wing flashed behind her for a split second. Before she presented her arm in an offering to help him to his feet.

"Okay Madam," he replied before taking the offered hand and was surprised at the strength of this slim silver femme. He could only compare her strength to Megatron's own.

"Please, my son, call me Mother."

"Alright...Mother," he was now walking on the left side of the silver femme, arms behind his back.

She walked with excellent grace, but her arms dangled freely at her sides. As they walked he had a chance to look over the femme. She was fairly pretty, her silver armor shined in the weird lighting, and it went beautifully with her dark grey skin the gold necklace and headdress. But what really got him was her helmet it looked so much like his, it had horns like his but there were 6 not 2, it curved around and down, and where he had a chin strap, hers curved into 2 spikes that ran over to the corners of her mouth if her mouth was a straight line and not smiling like she was at the moment.

He didn't notice he had been staring nor did he realize she'd been staring back and he quickly turned away. "You know my dear," she stopped and knelt down. Lifting a hand to catch his chin and turn his head to look at her, she looked over his face before using both hands to cup his checks "you look so much like your father."

She spoke almost sadly, her smile never wavering, but the sadness and loss swirled like the tides of the sea. It was heartbreaking to see it, but the smile was pure and her fangs showed from her smile growing bigger as she rubbed her thumbs in little circles over his checks.

Bee looked at her for a moment longer before pulling himself free and giving her a tight hug; "Tell me about my dad, please," he asked lifting his head to look at her with those innocent optics. The sadness slowly fading from her optics, replaced by memories of those beautiful optics when he was just a sparkling.

"Alright," she started, while she sat cross-legged hauling him into her lap as she continued.

"Where to start? Your father was the last of the original 13 Primes, Electroniss Prime, and he was a handsome Prime. He was gold and silver, with black skin, he was as tall as Ultra Magnus and his spark was as big and strong as a dragon. And he was very persistent he spent 5 whole Vorns trying to court me, before I final gave in to his charm. He had long spikes on his ankles and the back of his neck he even had a silver collar with spikes on his neck, he had horns on his helmet that went outward and then curved around to point inward. He had one of those faces you never forget he had a slender face, thin lips, and optics that were like yours. They were large with so much emotion in them, and they were the most vibrant and darkest color of pacific blue you'd ever see with a tint of neon blue outlining it, with that pure white that encircled the blue orb that was too magnificent not to look and marvel at. They looked so much like a humans but they didn't have pupils like I do, and...you look so much like him." She whispered the last part while she cupped Bee's check again.

Bumblebee couldn't believe how much he took after his father; color, optics, attitude, and his spark he was so much like him. Maybe he could be a Prime one day, maybe even grow to his father's shoulder in height, he was the son of THE All-Spark and The LAST of The 13 Prime's son, it was probably, no, HE was probably 1 in +1,000,000,000,000,000. He was the only one in existence, and most likely in eternity.

"Mom," he said, the All-Spark's head shot up at being called 'mom' the first time she had ever been called it, she had a new name to be called now and was expecting to be addressed by it for a long time, "do you think I could be like dad one day? A Prime?"

She just smiled, while she shook her head, "Maybe, but I hope not," Bee was now shocked he thought she was going to say just the first word, "because I want you to be even greater, I want you to be an All-Sparks Angel."

What happened next was a flash of white then black, before light, then shapes, then the Med-bay. "What the slag?" he said before a "AAAAAAH!" then a loud thud, his optics went wide mouth flat, he could tell from the thud it was Ratchet who got scared, still not moving he spoke to the medic on the floor, "Ratchet, you OK? Did I scare ya?" no reply, "Ratch?"

The reply was a stunned medic leaning over him, with a look of 'How the slag?' pinned on his face mouth dropped, then he replied properly "Bee, explain to me this one then'...HOW THE SLAG ARE YOU OPERATING RIGHT NOW!" the words were loud through the walls, a moment past before Bulkhead, Optimus, Prowl and Jazz plowed through the door to see Ratchet in shock staring at Bumblebee now sitting up on the medical berth, Sari, Blur, the JetTwins, and Sentinel were next to squeeze their way through to see a still blood stained cut open Bee staring at them having no idea what was going on.

"Bumblebee! How are you alive, your spark it was..." Sari said trailing off, pointing to his open chest. His spark now just shinny gold ribbons spiraling around nothing. He just looked down, head tilted slightly, his hand raising to run around the edge of the wound, then reaching in to interlacing his fingers with the bullion energy ribbons, then withdrew to look at his hand.

His wound slowly closed on its own, the metal expanding then pulled, the blood being absorbed back in through his armor and skin as the metal kept popping the dents out, the glass of his windshields that had cracked in battle were now sealing back up almost in the blink of an eye, he looked as if the battle never happened. A chuckle seeped out of his vocals, and smile glittered over his face, he jumped off the medical berth and slipped past them or through them would be a better term. Not one word was shared as he walked toward his room.

The door closed and locked behind him, his smile now gone, as he collapsed on to his berth, his room same as ever, dark grey concert walls closed him in a small space with little actually in it for the lack of a good childhood -or a childhood at all for that matter- he described it more like a 'Living Hell' as the humans put it. All he really had was a blanket, couple pictures, and a little ragged dirty brown teddy bear with black stitching; it was the only thing he had left from his parents.

His world just went cold from the memories. His whole life lived in pain, thrived in it, there was nothing else, until he met his team then the pain lessened and he finally had a real family. However the pain never truthfully ended, having his own family back, his parents back. It still left the cold endless frost, bite and burn at the stab wound of emptiness that carved the letters F-A-M-I-L-Y in his spark and the scars ran too deep to be healed.

A hand gently pressed to his forehead the warmth filled the cold darkness in his spark as the -already- too familiar voice gently spoke to him, "You do have a real family, Bee. I'm here now, and I promise to never leave if you don't either," the All-Sparks voice was so delicate and the gently touch was so warm, but he knew she wasn't really there not literal.

His optics turned behind to is back which was facing the wall, to see a shinny blue figure that looked like gem-stone or like the All-Sparks cybertronian form. But it did move like a person, the figure just made the illusion it was stone, the figure didn't have details in the face or the body, just the outline. It outlined the All-spark silhouette perfectly, even the warmth as the figure leaned over him to hug him, his face unchanged still the same blank look that looked non-existent.

The warmth filled his spark that had been frozen for too long in the winter of loss, loss of family or loss of knowing what he was destined for, he would never know fully. He blamed Primus his whole life, now he blamed him for causing his life to be this blood-stained and cold Hell with no windows or doors just miles of empty frozen wasteland, but he had to thank him for giving him his mom back.

"You know, I've missed you ever since the day you and your father disappeared from my life. Your father would be proud to see what a great path you've taken, I know I'm proud," she said nuzzling into her son's neck. "And I know, your father is up there looking at us and telling Primus that he found a family without him,... what do think Primus is saying?"

"That he just got burned by my mom and dad, ha-ha," they chuckled together. Smiles on their faces, after their chuckles subsided the All-Spark kissed her son's check then nuzzled back into his neck. "I love you, mom. Never leave me again, ever." He spoke in a low voice a whimper trickling into his voice, but every word remained serious.

She seemed concerned but the outline of a smile slipped onto the smooth glass-like surface as she replied, "Never," her arms held tight to his abdomen, not wanting to leave her sons' side,

"Until the day you raise, I will never leave, ever."

He was slowly falling to sleep when he was just on the verge of sleep he heard his father's voice and it was just as kind and loving as he dreamed it would be, but still deep and powerful as a Prime's voice could be. Before sleep took hold as it entangled his mind and body, he smiled as the words gave him a good dream. He was a youngling again, walking in between his parent's hand-in-hand walking through the dark emptiness of his spark as the cold endless winter melted into the warm spring his spark was so deeply deprived of, and all of them were soon engulfed in the soft gold light of home. And the words continued to echo in his spark.

"And I will never leave either, Until The Day You Raise, My Son."


End file.
